One Last Call
by Kat Dark Shadow
Summary: Un vuelta trágica del destino los separó. Él hará una última llamada para pedir por su perdón y para decirle lo que siempre calló. YohXAnna


**Hola a todos!!! Llevó tiempo ya de no poner nada nuevo de Shaman King. Bien, éste es un One Short y me inspire de una canción (Lips of an Angel) y qué les puedo decir, tuve que escribir algo. En fin, espero que les guste X3!!!!**

**

* * *

**

One Last Call

El tiempo los había separado por una mala jugada del destino. La guerra invadió a Japón y él se fue para ayudar a su nación, dejándola a ella sola. Ella jamás dijo lo que sentí al respecto, sólo lo despidió cortante y seriamente, como era de acostumbrarse; él le sonrió tristemente y se fue. Ella lo esperaba siempre a la sombra de un árbol de cerezos, sintiendo como el aire jugaba con sus cabellos. Y así pasó el tiempo, y conforme a éste, el árbol en el cual ella lo esperaba cada día empezó a sucumbir... y con él la esperanza de verlo con vida.

Los días se hicieron semanas, las semanas se volvieron meses y los meses se volvieron años. Las calles perdieron todo color, los árboles y las plantas se marchitaron y sus ojos se secaron de tanto llorar. Veía las estaciones pasar a través de su ventana, y él nunca parecía llegar. Un día, no muy particular, la puerta de su casa fue tocada. Sus ojos se iluminaron y corrió hacia ella, abrió a toda prisa y al hacerlo vio a un soldado con un sobre para ella. Tomó el sobre sin decir palabra alguna y cerró la puerta. Sabía que significaba eso... Él ya no estaba, la guerra se había llevado a su gran amor. "...Yoh" susurró al viento, y cuando pensó que todas sus lágrimas se habían secado por él, se dio cuenta que no era así. Éstas empezaron a brotar nuevamente. Abrió el sobre y leyó lo que más temió.

-_Lo sentimos, pero hemos de informarle que el Señor Yoh Asakura se ha perdido en el campo de batalla en Inglaterra. A pesar de no tener su cuerpo con nosotros se ha declarado muerto oficialmente._

Abrazó el papel con todas sus fuerzas y lloró sobre él sin consuelo alguno. Se había marchado para cumplir con su nación, nación que no se preocuparía por buscar su cuerpo en caso de hubiera alguno. Sus cabellos de oro perdieron el brillo después de esa desgarradora noticia, pero como siempre, ella sólo lloraba en la intimidad de su habitación, cada noche desde ese día.

La guerra terminó dejando a miles de familias inconsolables, a miles de aldeas hechas cenizas y a ella sin su prometido. Tenía que continuar con su vida he intentar que todo se viera lo mejor posible.

Un día como cualquier otro caminó de regreso a casa sin nada más que una cesta de frutas. Llegó a casa y entró sin ninguna sonrisa y con una mirada de tristeza. El teléfono sonó, rompiendo todo silencio en el lugar, y con todo el tiempo del mundo ella caminó hacia donde éste.

-¿Aló?

-...¿Anna?

Se quedó sin habla del otro lado del teléfono. ¿Estaba ella soñando? ¿Podría ser él?

-An--- estoy en--- per---

-¡Yoh!- gritó llorando del otro lado del teléfono -¡Yoh! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

-Lo sie--- no pud---gar a casa... Anna, perdoname...

-¡Yoh!, No te escucho. Yoh ¿dónde estás? Dime y yo iré para allá.

-Nos---remos más ---delante... adiós Anna.

-¡No!, ¡Espera!

-Te ---mo

Después de eso se cortó la llamada, haciendo que miles de lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos. Se escuchó tocar la puerta y vio hacia donde ésta estaba. Vio una silueta que conocía "Yoh..." dijo para ella misma. Corrió hacia la puerta gritando su nombre varias veces y derramando lágrimas a su paso. "¡Yoh!, ¡Yoh!, ¡Yoh!" Abrió la puerta y lo vio... Se quedó sin habla alguna. Se secó sus ojos rápidamente y ocultó su rostro.

-Hao... ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con sus ojos en penumbra.

-Vengo a darte una información- dijo cortante –Ya encontraron el cuerpo de mi hermano...

Abrió sus ojos de golpe y lo vio sin creer lo que escuchaba.

-Eso no es posible...

-Encontraron a varios soldados y por fin encontraron el cuerpo de mi hermano. Mi familia lo enterrará una vez que llegué aquí.

-Pero yo hable con él...

-¡Anna, Yoh está muerto! Él no pudo hablarte...- dijo con cierta tristeza -Te llamaré cuando lo enterremos.

Se quedó sin habla recostada en el marco de la puerta, viendo como su hermano gemelo se alejaba caminando. Yoh la había llamado, eso ella lo sabía muy bien... Vio al cielo y una sonrisa se poso en su rostro, la primera desde que él había partido.

-Nos veremos...- dijo con su mirada firme en aquel cielo azul. -...Yo también te amo...

* * *

**Como se pueden dar cuenta es bastante corto, pero me gustó mucho!!! Es algo triste. Hace tiempo que quiero escribir algo triste, pero bueno. Espero que les guste XD!!!**


End file.
